<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't Love Funny? by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177137">Isn't Love Funny?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega'>Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton Has ADHD, Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander has Asthma, Alpha George Washington, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Beta Aaron Burr, Beta Hercules Mulligan, Beta James Madison, Beta John Adams, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Kinky, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Marquis de Lafayette, Omega Verse, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Drug Use, Past Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Thomas is an ass at first, True Mates, Trust Issues, Washington is somewhat a dick, disable thomas jefferson, moder AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas Jefferson returns to the states he moves to New York to hold up a promise he made with a college friend. But what happens when New York leaves him homeless and living with his boss? Well, of course, he falls for the boss's son only to find out the teenage omega is his true mate. What possibly could go wrong?  Well According to fate? Everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you don't mind please_give_me_that_pen_back! I don't know you but this is a gift to you for a wonderful story and a hopefully wonderful spin off!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Don't Need Help.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimme_that_pen_back/gifts">gimme_that_pen_back</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387125">The Boss's Son</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimme_that_pen_back/pseuds/gimme_that_pen_back">gimme_that_pen_back</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go visit the original author! I swear their story is soooo much better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't need help" Southern accent still thick Thomas Jefferson sat up from his spot on the floor where he slept. Madison just shook his head disapprovingly and sat at his desk in the shared office. </p><p>"Thomas you can't continue to sleep in the office" Coughing into his handkerchief he wipes his mouth. </p><p>"I'm perfectly fine, besides it wasn't my idea to live in New York. Now was it?" Rolling his eyes he stood up and stretched his back popping like rice crispy treats. Using his desk to stand Jefferson sits on his desk, grabbing the prosthetic laying on the surface. Rolling up his pant leg he took the garter like strap and secured the leather around his upper thigh before connecting the plastic leg. </p><p>"I don't understand how you can walk on that lump of plastic" </p><p>"I've been walking on this 'lump of plastic' for 8 years now, you get used to is. Besides, why do you think I rely on my decorative walking stick so much?" Chuckling he stands and makes his way over his chair before plopping down. </p><p>"Bullshit, I know you can walk just fine without it you just want to look like a pompous ass" </p><p>Smirking he opens his laptop to start his day "Whatever you say to make yourself feel better Mads" </p><p>The office building slowly started to fill with workers as the day wore on. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, Jefferson stood up grabbed a file he had just finished and walked to the door.</p><p>"Turning this into Washington you got anything you need signed?" </p><p>"Oh stop acting like you have southern charm, and no I don't have papers that need to be signed" </p><p>Both chucklings at the playful fighting Jefferson left the office and walked down to halls to the elevator he took to the boss's floor.  Knocking on the door and receiving an answer to enter he does so. Striding in he sets the file on Washington's desk, shifting his weight ever so slightly.  Standing at the other side of the desk he watches as Washington looks over the papers, signing where necessary. Looking up he quirks an eyebrow. </p><p>"May I help you with anything Mr.Jefferson?" </p><p>"I was hoping I could speak with you after you finish sir" </p><p>Setting down the pen, he folds his hands and rests his chin atop the interlaced fingers. </p><p>"You have my attention, Mr. Jefferson" </p><p>"Sir, I know Madison worked really hard to get me my place here but I am afraid I may have to resign" </p><p>"Why is that? Is this work not satisfactory for you?" </p><p>"That isn't the issue at all sir, I enjoy the work but when I came to New York I had barely anything and I have yet to be able to find a play to reside" </p><p>"If that is the only issue, come stay with me. My apartment has an extra room"</p><p>Shifting his weight again he rubs his neck nervously. </p><p>"Sir I can't possibly ask that of you" </p><p>"You are not the one asking, I'm offering a room you don't even need to pay rent on. Stay as long as you need till you can get your own place" </p><p>"Thank you So much sir, it's much appreciated. "</p><p>"I'll send you the address later. Now I believe you have work to do" </p><p>"Yes, right, thank you, Mr.Washington" </p><p>Chucking he leans back and finishes signing the file before handing it back </p><p>"Your welcome son" </p><p>Leaving the office a bit happier than entering, Jefferson went about his day. About lunchtime came the text with the address to his new living situation. Smiling at his phone Madison shot him a look. </p><p>"What some girl text you?"</p><p>"Nah you know I don't swing that way" </p><p>"Whatever you say, you've been smiling and happy all day whats going on?"</p><p>"Got a place to stay"</p><p>Walking over to his coworker and best friends desk he rolls his eyes </p><p>"oh really? finally decided to stop sleeping in the office"</p><p>"I've been sick of sleeping in the office. "</p><p>"No dip, anyway were you living? With your Ex-wife? "</p><p>"Ew no, I'm gonna be staying with Mr.Washington"</p><p>Madison stood up abruptly and stared at Jefferson in disbelief </p><p>"You're gonna be living with the boss?!"</p><p>"He offered me a place to stay and I didn't say no" </p><p>Sighing Madison made his way back to his desk deciding not to question the decision of his friend. At the end of the day, Jefferson packed up his laptop and grabbed the small black suitcase he had with him. Taking a taxi he walks into the expensive building and made his way to the Penthouse floor. Knocking on the door he was expecting his boss to answer the door but was stunned by the rough-looking teenage boy wearing a baggy sweater and sweatpants. Long Auburn locks tied into a tired ponytail his face slim like he doesn't eat much.  Before Jefferson could even ask if he had the wrong apartment he heard the melodic voice from the boy in front of him </p><p>"Dad! Someone's here for you!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boss's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Jefferson stood in the doorway of a penthouse looking at a rather attractive teenage boy with long auburn locks tied up, charcoal eyes glaring at the man before him. Baggy sweater and sweatpants hung loose on his small frame. Before being able to ask if he had the right apartment the rough-looking teenager tilted his head back to the rooms behind him and called out. </p><p>"Dad! Someone's here for you!!"</p><p>Emerging from the living space was his boss. 6 ft something, bald with warm dark eyes. Smiling he puts his hand on the teen's arm. The teen scowled and looked away that's when it hit Jefferson through the thick alpha scent of himself and his boss he picks up on the sweet smell of an omega. Shaking his head slightly to clear it he sticks out his hand which Washington shakes firmly. </p><p>"Thomas welcome. This is my son" </p><p>Nudging the teen who grumbles he shakes Jefferson's hand, his grip surprisingly firm. Looking at the little omega in front of him he smiles gently </p><p>"I'm Thomas Jefferson, Nice to meet you" </p><p>"Alexander Hamilton, I hate you" </p><p>With that, he let go of Jefferson's hand and walked down a hallway presumingly to his room. Looking back at his boss he half-smiles</p><p>"Ignore him, he's just not keen on another alpha being in the house. "</p><p>"It's Alright" </p><p>Walking down the same hallway Alexander had stormed down just a moment before. Opening one of the three doors Washington smiles as Jefferson enters the room. </p><p>"This is our guest room, you may stay as long as you need. Alexander is right next door if you need anything if he can't help I'm just down the hall" </p><p>"Thank you again, sir" </p><p>"Please call me George, I'll leave you to unpack now. Dinner will be in a few" </p><p>With that George left and Thomas looked around. It looked like a basic quest room back in Monticello. A Double bed in the center of the back wall, a dresser, and a small closet. In one corner held a grey armchair. Setting his small suitcase beside the bed before sitting down, rubbing where the cushioned plastic meets his scarred flesh through his pant leg. When he looks up he notices Alexander leaned against the door frame looking unimpressed. </p><p>"You look like shit" </p><p>"You don't look too great yourself" </p><p>"At least I'm not a stupid alpha with a limp" </p><p>That caught Jefferson's attention. Had he really been limping? He normally hid it so well. </p><p>"Anyways dinners ready" </p><p>With that harsh statement, he left the hall and made his way to the dining room. Thomas stood preparing himself for the ever awkward first dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter! though school is out I still have much work to do! Hopefully, Chapter 3 will be longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner Dates And Soul Mates -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dreaded Family Dinner that doesn't go as anyone plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long to get out! i got distracted reading the actual fic that i forgot about my own!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas had stayed hidden away in his room but now it was time for dinner he had to leave. Forcing himself to stand he really wished he had his cane with him. As he made his way to the kitchen Jefferson heard Alexander fighting with his father.</p><p>"Why the hell do I have to be nice to him! Let alone sit next to him!"</p><p>"Alendander you will be nice to our house guest and I think it would be beneficial for you to befriend him you rarely leave the house anymore"</p><p>"I leave the house! I visit John!"</p><p>"Son, John Laurens has been in a coma for 5 years -"</p><p>"BECAUSE OF ME! IF I HADN'T GONE INTO HEAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FAIR HE WOULDN'T'VE GOT SHOT!"</p><p>With the shouting and instincts on high, Alexander's breathing began to quicken. Pupil's dilating, knees giving out as he fell to the floor. Hands tangling in his hair as he clutched his head. Without thinking practically on pure instinct Thomas let his scent mellow out and fill the room to calm the distressed omega. The normally thick smokey scent of alpha softened by the normal undertones that filled the kitchen/dining area. Sweet tea, dogwood, and a scent Hamilton couldn't quite place but relaxed into. He knew he should be fighting it, it wasn't his dad's scent trying to calm him it was a random stranger's but Alexander felt as if he was safe in the scent. Ignoring the pain in his leg Thomas kneeled down next to Alexander gently placing a hand on his shoulder keeping his voice even and calm.</p><p>"Alexander honey breathe with me alright?"</p><p>Ignoring the stares from Washington, Thomas continued to coo around the omega trying to calm him.  Grip tightening in his hair as he curled upon himself. Washington seeing this leans down and gently nudges Thomas away, who bites back the urge to growl at the man. Why? Why was he about to growl at the father of this boy he barely knew? As he sat there contemplating, the small omega had subconsciously inched closer to the discarded alpha. Setting a firm hand on his shoulder Washington starts to strengthen his scent trying to drown out Thomas'. Overwhelmed Alexander let out a loud whine causing Washington to back away and Thomas to move forward.</p><p>As he pulled the small male into his lap Thomas ignores the pressure it puts on the plastic of his prosthetic. The thought already at the back of his mind he gently took Alexander's hand and placed it on his chest. </p><p>"Can ya breathe with me darlin'? I'd really appreciate it, sweetheart" </p><p>Thomas let go of the normal pristine way of talking as he let his southern mannerisms take over. Watching Alexander too see if this was the right choice he took a sigh of relief when he did indeed start to follow suit of Thomas' way of breathing. </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Sighing heavily Alexander left Thomas' doorway and made his way to the kitchen. Leaning on the counter he watched his dad set the table brows furrowing one he notices the arrangement. </p><p>"I'm not sitting next to him we have plenty of other room around the table" </p><p>"Please be nice to him son" </p><p>"Why the hell do I have to be nice to him! Let alone sit next to him!"</p><p>"Alendander you will be nice to our house guest and I think it would be beneficial for you to befriend him you rarely leave the house anymore"</p><p>"I leave the house! I visit John!"</p><p>"Son, John Laurens has been in a coma for 5 years -"</p><p>"BECAUSE OF ME! IF I HADN'T GONE INTO HEAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FAIR HE WOULDN'T'VE GOT SHOT!"</p><p>Falling to his knees Alexander clutched at his head trying to block out those memories that flooded his mind. He could hear muffled footsteps but the greatest sound was the white noise static that seemed to flood every sense. Curling in on himself he tried to find his way out of the panic then there was a trail. The smokey alpha scent his first thought going to his dad but no that wasn't right. This was sweeter, like overly sweet tea and dogwood flowers, like there trip to Virginia but with more. This wasn't his dad. Far from him but it was suddenly his greatest comfort. As some of the static faded he heard someone speaking but just barely. </p><p>"Alexander honey breathe with me alright?" </p><p>Those words? Why where they familiar? John? John! Was he here? Clutching his head tighter as he tried to focus on keeping those thoughts away. No John's gone, because of him. He's gone. Gone. </p><p>Suddenly his dad's scent is everywhere, gunpowder, strong coffee, and burning wood. He knew this scent but why did he no longer find comfort in it? The loud whine left him before he could stop it but it did what it was supposed too. The smell of gunpowder was pushed back by sweet tea as the new alpha, new safe alpha moved back to him. His body tensed as he was jostled then he was in someone's lap. Large calloused hands took his and placed them on the Alpha's chest. A voice soft but holding the most unique accent to him made him feel safe as to spoke to him just inches from his ear. </p><p>"Can ya breathe with me darlin'? I'd really appreciate it, sweetheart" </p><p>The static started to fade as he matched the pattern of the other male's breaths. As his senses came to him he leaned him more and relaxed. Senses about him he took in the Alpha he was leaned against. A silky magenta shirt, the color was awful, but it looked nice on his chocolate hued skin. Dark dress pants clad the legs he sat on. Then he felt it. Halfway down one of the legs he was held on it stopped being leg just about the knee and turned into plastic. Frowning softly he slowly looked up to see the face cooing at him. Afro style hair, large warm coffee-colored eyes plump lips slowly spreading into a comforting smile. </p><p>"There darlin' are ya with us now?" </p><p>It hit him all at once, this was the man from the doorway. The man he met only a couple hours ago if that. So why, why did he feel so safe curled into his side. So right to be this close to him? As he stayed silent scared if he spoke he'd be pushed away he focused on the comfort of his touch and scent as his eyes slipped closed. </p><p>
  <em>Sweet tea with to much sugar being sipped on a warm summers day out on a covered porched, dogwood trees blooming around the grounds the soft white petals falling to the ground like a summers snow. Violin polish, someone was playing next to him. The sweet song filled the air around the porched as he turned to see who played the beautiful tune he woke. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>